vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giroro
Summary Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Keroro Platoon. He is a red Keronian who has a scar over his left eye. His symbol is a skull which, unlike the other Keronians, is only on his hat. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it contains a picture of Natsumi Hinata. In the anime, it shows that he had a photo of him with Garuru and his father before arriving on Earth. The belt is priceless since it serves both as his good luck charm and as a reminder of his friends who died in a Keron War. This item has been passed down from his grandfather to his father, to his mother (when they were in style for the ladies) and then to his brother and finally to him. Without it, he loses most of his abilities and is utterly inept as a soldier. However, as a young Keronian, he carried his skull symbol on his hat and belly and was not afflicted with the scar across his face. His often irritably short tempered self is caused by the unfocused members of the Platoon, especially Keroro, in their invasion of Pekopon. This often leads Giroro to physically assault Keroro by all means, including shoving a grenade in his mouth. Occasionally, his anger (usually triggered when he is defending Natsumi) would drive him into "combat mode" — where most of the time he almost always turns into a lovesick puppy when he's around her. He lives just outside the Hinata's house, slightly under Natsumi's window. He has a love for trains which is shown on various episodes. He also has about 7 different personalities. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Giroro is afraid of the Butt Firecracker In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. Giroro seldomly wears a tailed white tuxedo, ruffled shirt, and either a black or pink bow tie, accompanied by a long, blond wig which he curls up in an old-fashioned way, to impress Natsumi. He has also proven to be a very powerful frog. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Giroro, Corporal Giroro Origin: Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) Gender: Male Age: 10,500 Classification: Keronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and strength. Attack Potency: Building level (He is physically superior to Keroro and his weapons help him deal additional damage.) Speed: Massively FTL (Dealt with threats of this speed and is superior to Keroro) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Physically superior to Keroro who lifted a 100 ton hammer) Striking Strength: Building Class with weapons. Durability: Unknown, but superior to Keroro. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: Giroro has tons of guns, grenades, traps, and even missile launchers. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Giroro is a terrible shot and his love for the human girl Natsumi can easily be used against him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 8